


Wreckage

by goddessofcruelty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Danny Mahealani is Part of the Pack, F/M, Fluff, Starting Over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofcruelty/pseuds/goddessofcruelty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Remember that taser you got me?”</p><p>“You tasered Peter?”</p><p>“Am tasering. In the process of.”</p><p>“Oh my god.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wreckage

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Maybe some Peter/Melissa? Peter trying to woo her again (although genuinely this time, because he still thinks she's gorgeous) :)

“Scott.”

His mom sounds annoyed, and the Alpha hits pause, mouths 'My mom' at Stiles, and steps away.

“Yeah, Mom.”

“You need to come get Peter.”

“Uh. What?”

“Peter showed up at my door and I kind of...panicked..”

“Mom, what happened?”

Derek and Stiles look at each other and grab their coats.

“Remember that taser you got me?”

“You tasered _Peter_?”

“Am tasering. In the process of.”

“Oh my god.”

-

Stiles is still laughing when they pull up to the McCall house. Melissa hands her son the taser and goes inside. All three boys can hear the double locks click.

Derek hefts his uncle and flops him in the back of the jeep.

“What the hell is he even doing here?” Stiles is far too amused at the situation.

“I'd say by the flowers that he was trying to apologize.” Derek is less entertained, sighs and climbs in back with his uncle.

Scott just shakes his head. “I'd say...apology not accepted.”

-

Lydia arches a brow as Stiles throws back his head and laughs at something Scott has said. She walks over to their table and plops down.

“Spill.” She takes a bit of her apple, bright eyes looking between the boys.

“Peter sent my mom these imported, expensive chocolates at work. She gave them to the pediatrics ward.”

“Three _hundred_ dollar chocolates!” Stiles snickers. “His face must have been priceless.”

“Derek said he just stared at the wall for a while.”

“This is the greatest thing ever. Your mom is _amazing_.”

-

“What did he send her this week?” Kira slides into the table, looking between Lydia and Malia.

“Some damned nice shoes. Designer. Worth a date at the very least.”

The kitsune's eyes widen as she looks at Lydia, who just looks smug and shrugs.

“Peter's an idiot though. He's going about everything all wrong. Melissa's not the kind of woman you can buy.”

“Besides, she belongs with Stiles' dad.” Scott rests his chin on Lydia's shoulder, beaming as she feeds him an apple slice.

Danny shakes his head as he settles next to Malia. “Nope. He's got something with that hot Deputy.”

They all look at Danny, but no one disputes him. Danny is never wrong about these things.

“So what should he do?” Malia looks around.

“He should give up.” Stiles shoves a bunch of curly fries in his face. “Scott's mom is way too good for him.”

-

“Peter..” Melissa is exasperated. “You need to stop this.”

“You aren't going to taser me again are you?”

“I don't know, I might. I brought it with me so don't try anything.”

“Duly noted.” Peter steps back to let her in.

“Stop _sending_ me things!”

“I'm just trying to show a beautiful woman my appreciation.” He smiles at her and she shakes her head.

“Isn't there any other pretty girl you can annoy with all your crap? I mean, wine, _really,_ Peter? Have you ever seen me drink? My ex is an _alcoholic_.”

“Is he really...” Peter murmurs to himself, suddenly thoughtful.

“Yeah, and if you'd ever taken the time to actually talk to me, you'd find out I don't like ANY of the junk you've sent me.”

“Junk?” He points at her. “That is _all_ top of the line-”

“Peter.” She brandishes the taser, and he shuts up. “You're missing the point. While I appreciate that fact that you think I'm pretty, which let's face it, is plenty rare, you can't buy me. Any why are you trying? You don't even know me! And it's not like you aren't handsome enough to have your pick of anyone in this town. I mean I don't have anything going for me, except for Scott who-” She stops suspiciously and narrows her eyes at Peter. “Is all this because my son's the Alpha?”

Peter mutters and shakes his head. “No, Melissa, this is all because you are you.”

“But that's just it, Peter, you don't know _anything_ about me.”

Peter leans back against the wall and crosses his arms. “I know that you have a compassionate heart. You mothered not only Scott, but Stiles, and then Isaac, and lets face it, Derek a bit. I know that you have a strong sense of honor. It's _your_ code that Scott tries to live up to. You raised a good man, Melissa. That doesn't happened in a vacuum. I know that you're smart. I've seen you at work, you know. God knows I've been there often enough. You pick up things from the doctors, you improve on ways that you do procedures, and you remember important details.”

Melissa just _stares_ at him for a long minute.

“You should probably know that I've never done this before. I mean, other than that one date we had, which I truly enjoyed. You have a great sense of humor.”

She tilts her head. “Done what before?”

“Dated.” Peter grimaces. “Not seriously.”

“Well, that explains a lot.” She looks at him a long moment and then sighs. “Alright. I'll let you take me out for coffee. Once. No guarantees after that. And Peter. No more gifts. I'm running out of people to pawn them off on.”

-

“This is your idea of going out for coffee?” Melissa eyes the plane with distrust.

“You said any coffeeshop I wanted. I wanted one in Buenos Aires.”

She narrows her eyes at him a minute and then looks around. “Where's the pilot?”

“You're looking at him.”

“You. Can fly an airplane.” Her voice is flat.

“I'm full of surprises.” He gives her a winning smile. “If this is the only date I get, I'm giving it my all.”

-

Hours later, Peter drives her home after putting the plane in its hangar, walks her to the door.

“Thanks,” Melissa says. “It wasn't...horrible.”

He snorts. “Thanks.” Then he looks at her with those pretty blue eyes of his. “Does that mean you'll consider a second date?”

“Maybe.” Melissa says after a minute. “I'll let you know.”

-

Scott is waiting up for her.

“How did it go?”

“Best coffee I've ever had.”

-

Peter smiles all the way home.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: Walking On Broken Glass by Annie Lennox
> 
> Please let me know if I need to tag anything. 
> 
> [Tumblr](goddessofcruelty.tumblr.com)


End file.
